


A Push In The Right Direction

by BrokenEvilRegal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenEvilRegal/pseuds/BrokenEvilRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma are exposed to a magical plant that has an interesting side effect.</p><p>Part of Swan Queen Week</p><p>Magical Intoxication</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Push In The Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Swan Queen Week
> 
> Magical Intoxication

MAGICAL INTOXICATION

Regina looked up at the clock in her study and sighed. Emma was late again.For a moment she considered calling the Sheriff, but decided against it. If Emma was late it usually meant that she was held up on a call.

It still surprised Regina how much had changed in her life in the last three years. When Emma had come to Regina asking for her help controlling her magic, she had been surprised that Snow White hadn't insisted that the fairies be the ones to teach Emma. Of course Emma hadn't actually told Snow she had gone to Regina.  
Regina wouldn't deny that she had taken some pleasure in Snow’s reaction when she had found out.

The friendship that had grown between herself and Emma had been one of the biggest surprises. It took a while but the two soon learnt how to work together. Emma had been a big part of fixing the Relationship between Regina and their now teen-aged son.Teaching Emma had been the catalyst they needed.  
Magic was fueled by emotion, the walls Emma had put up to protect herself had made it difficult for her to tap into her magic unless she was distressed. They eventually learnt to trust each other and overtime had become someone the other could confide in.

Regina looked up at the clock again before calling Aurora to make sure she could handle everything at the Mayor’s office for the rest of the afternoon.  
Regina had set up what looked like a well-stocked Chem-Lab in her study and was going through her inventory when Emma finally arrived.

“Late again Miss Swan.” 

“Sorry some of the Lost Boys thought it would be fun to break into Ivy’s greenhouse. I spent the last hour untangling them from her security system. Shrugging off her jacket Emma revealed several bright red welts on her arms.  
It was then Regina turned around finally taking in Emma’s appearance. Along with the marks on her arms her shirt and jeans were singed, red welts visible beneath the burnt fabric

“What the hell happened?”

“One of the boys wouldn’t stop struggling and I fell into a… well I actually don’t know what it was. That’s when Ivy finally decided it was time to call of her plants.”

Regina took Emma’s arm, examining the welts there. “Why didn't she do that in the first place?”

“Really Regina, would you have called them off right away.”

“No, probably not.” Regina answered with a smirk. “That has to be painful. Why didn't you go to the hospital?”

“I figured you could fix me up quicker than Whale could,” Emma answered, earning herself an eye roll from Regina.

Regina took two bowls from the table and began mixing something to help Emma, making sure both bowls held the same mixture.  
As she added each item Regina would question Emma on their properties.

“Really Regina, I’m in pain here, is this really a time for a pop quiz?”

“Well it obviously doesn't make it difficult for you to talk. There is no need to waste a perfectly good lesson. And what better way to learn about healing solutions.”

Emma couldn't deny Regina had a point, so they continued in that fashion. Regina asking questions and Emma easily answering them.

“This,” Regina said, as she added the final ingredient fine green powder with flecks of pink, “is powdered Leaf of Life. It is used in most healing solutions. Different parts of the plant are used depending on what you need. This is the entire plant including the flowers.  
Regina handed one of the bowls to Emma and took the other.” All you need to do now is use your magic to bind it all together. When you’re done it should be smooth with no grains.”  
Regina held out her bowl so that Emma could feel the texture of the healing salve.

“They smell different? Yours smells like apples.”

“That’s one of the effects of the Leaf of Life; it can emphasize properties that aren’t easy to spot.” Placing her own bowl on the table Regina took Emma’s bowl.  
“Yours smells like vanilla and honey.”

“Upstairs guestroom and clothes off”

“All you had to do was ask if you wanted me in bed” Emma answered wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Emma. Mind out gutter. It would be easier if I applied the salve and I don’t plan on getting it all over my couch.”

“Oh yeah, good point” Emma replied turning to the door and wincing at the discomfort her movement caused.

“Really Miss Swan how did you even managed to get yourself here?”

“Drove” Emma answered sheepishly. “Miss Swan you do remember that you have magic. Which I suggest you use to get yourself upstairs.

“Kay. Okay. No need to ‘Miss Swan’ me."

Regina had quickly learnt that Emma didn't immediately turn to magic to solve her problems. Regina knew how easy it was to let you be consumed by magic, especially magic as powerful as Emma’s.

Emma appeared in the bedroom in a puff of pink smoke, Regina’s purple beside her. This time Emma remembered to use her magic to remove her clothing. She stood in only a pair of simple black matching underwear.

Regina Indicated she should lie on her back, before kneeling next to her. She gently applied the honey scented salve to the welts on Emma’s arms.

Emma sighed as the salve immediately began to work. The marks quickly fading.  
Regina’s fingers continued to the marks on Emma’s neck and stomach.  
Emma soon found herself stifling a moan as Regina’s fingers expertly applied the salve to theses on her hips. Besides easing her pain Regina was causing another effect on Emma’s body.  
Regina indicated that she should turn over. Emma closed her eyes and hoped that Regina would assume that her moans which were becoming increasingly difficult to disguise were because of the salve.

Regina couldn't help but notice the soft moans escaping Emma’s lips, or the way her breath hitched as she worked her way up Emma’s legs to her shoulders.  
When she had finished Regina placed a soft kiss on Emma’s shoulder, her lips soon making a trail up Emma’s neck. Her teeth gently nipped at the soft flesh until she was satisfied with the mark left there.  
Emma tuned over quickly capturing Regina in a searing kiss. When they broke apart both women were panting. She reached up and stroked the dark hair of the woman above her before flipping them over.  
Emma’s lips trailed down Regina’s neck, kissing and nipping at her soft flesh Regina’s breath hitched sound edging Emma on .Her hands worked on the buttons of Regina’s shirt before slipping them underneath her shirt she slid them upwards taking her shirt as she went  
Regina arched her back to make it easier to take her shirt off; Emma took the opportunity to unhook the black lace bra which soon joined Regina’s shirt on the floor. She took the two perfect mounds in her hands, her fingers glancing over rigid nipples causing Regina to let out a throats moan  
Emma’s lips found Regina’s again. Regina’s hands tangling themselves in blond curls. Breaking their kiss Emma’s tongue made a trail down the front of Regina’s neck down to her cleavage.  
Regina’s back arched as Emma’s mouth replaced her hand, as she sucked a warm nipple into her mouth, her other hand continued its ministrations.  
Regina’s moans increased as Emma’s tongue flicked across her breasts.

“Emma” Regina’s voice nothing but a breathy moan

The sound of Regina’s voice brought them back to reality  
Regina untangled her fingers from Emma’s hair.Reluctantly Emma stopped her ministrations. Retrieving Regina’s shirt from the floor she handed it to her.

Regina pulled on her shirt and began to pace across the room, her hand occasionally would reach up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Regina you need to calm down.”

“I can’t calm down .We shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done that.”  
Emma crossed the room, taking Regina’s hand, stooping its path to her hair.  
“Regina looks at me…please.”  
When Regina’s brown eyes met Emma’s she didn't find any of the hurt or betrayal she expected .Instead the affection she saw in the blonde’s eyes all but took her breath away.

Emma tucked a loose strand behind Regina’s ear.” You always play with your hair when you get worked up.

“I…Emma I’m…” 

Emma stopped Regina before she could finish. “I’m not sorry. That’s what you were going to say wasn’t it? That you’re sorry?” Emma placed a soft kiss on Regina’s lips. “I actually wanted to do that for a really long time.”

Regina’s fingers traced the mark she had left on Emma’s neck. “We can’t do this. She retrieved the bowl from the bedside table and dipped her fingers into the mixture.

“Oh god. I didn't think… It doesn't usually do that.”

“Regina you’re not making any sense.” Emma said, sitting on the bed, indicating that Regina should join her.

 

“It’s the Leaf of Life .That’s why we’re feeling like this. In rare occasions the leaves have been known to lower inhibitions. It’s just a side effect.”  
“So you’re saying that what I’m feeling is because of some plant? Regina I’ve been feeling like this long before that. Doesn’t it emphasize what’s hard to see? What if that’s what’s happening? Emma took Regina’s hand in her own, “I have had feelings for you for a while now Regina. This just let me show them. Just tell me that you don’t feel the same and I promise I’ll leave and we will never have to talk about this again.

Regina didn’t answer. Instead she allowed herself to lean forward and capture Emma’s lips. The kiss started out soft and tentative but quickly grew in intensity, Regina swept her tongue across Emma’s lips nipping lightly before she acquisited granting entry. Eventually the need for air forced them to end the kiss. Their foreheads touching.“I don’t want you to leave.”

“Good because I don’t’ want to. “Emma answered. “How long before this wear’s off?”

“The effects should wear off by morning.”

Emma could tell Regina was hesitating. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll still be here in the morning if you want me to be.” Emma said, earning herself a smile from Regina.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

They were lying in Regina’s bed .The early morning sunlight streaming in Emma had borrowed a pair of Regina’s pajamas and Regina had changed into a simple silk nightgown The blankets warm from their body heat were tucked around their bodies.  
Regina was first to begin to stir... She felt something soft and warm pressed against the front of her body looking down she saw a rumpled mass of blonde hair pressed against the pillow and under the crook of her shoulder. An incredible rush of emotion attacked her and she couldn't help herself as she raised her hand to lightly caress the sleeping features of the blonde Emma murmured Regina’s name in her sleep but didn't wake up.  
Regina continued caressing Emma’s cheek softly and gently she leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly. Moving to her neck, she trailed soft kisses up to her ear, giving the pink lobe a soft lick with the tip of her tongue.  
This made Emma jump a little and woke her up. Turning to lie on her back, found deep brown eyes, Regina’s face framed by halo of black hair. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to clear the sleep from them.  
“Morning.” Her voice thick with sleep  
Instead of answering, Regina leaned forward and placed the softest of kisses on Emma’s lips. She didn't probe any further, happy to simply let her lips brush lazily against Emma’s.  
Emma threaded her fingers into Regina’s hair and pulling her down deepening their kiss. They kissed and tasted each other for a few minutes, brushing their lips against one another, licking and nipping as their tongues languidly caressed each other.  
They didn't want it to end, they began pull at each other's clothes, and Regina’s fingers quickly undid the buttons on Emma’s shit. Emma grabbed the end of Regina’s nightgown and quickly pulled it over her head before sliding out of her pants.

Eager began touching, exploring the newly discovered flesh Their moans mingled together as a hand grazed a breast, then a mouths and fingers played with straining nipples.  
Their bodies intertwined so you no longer could tell where one ended and the other began.  
Their moans grew louder as fingers found the moist folds of the warm, sweet body lying beside them.  
Together they carried each other to the precipice of pleasure they were in perfect sync a quick curl of fingers and hey fell over the edge together.  
They held each other as their bodies writhed with the sweet release they had so desperately craved. Calling out each other’s names.

**Author's Note:**

> There's an old wive tale that if you carve the name of someones name on a Leaf of Life and sleep next to it It will increase their love for you.This kind of helped to inspire this story.
> 
> I ended up using the " Ivy ( Poison Ivy)" reference because you often find Leaf of Life plants growing along side ivy or plants like it.


End file.
